El séptimo eslabón
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Raditz dio un sorbo relajado mirando a la fila que se iba revelando cada vez que se daba un paso, eran ocho los eslabones de la cadena, y la séptima fue la culpable de que su copa se estrellara en el suelo. Una saiyan rediviva ante sus ojos se materializaba de vuelta en el universo como no había sido desde la explosión de su planeta.


**El séptimo eslabón**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La mujer que tenía sobre el regazo contaba con sólo el aspecto humanoide. No tenía pelos y su piel estaba cubierta por una coraza de escamas negras y de brillo rojizo a la luz. Sus ojos eran dos perlas rojas flotando en un estanque oscuro y debajo de sus labios carnudos, había hileras de dientes delgados y afilados. De orejas tenía un par de aletas pequeñas y una cola larga y ondulosa coronaba su apariencia alienígena. Pero a Raditz todo aquello no le parecía importar y se limitaba a acariciar la espalda más baja de la chica que se sentaba sobre una pierna, y con la mano libre bebía el vino que la alienígena misma le servía cada vez que su copa se encontraba vacía. No siempre pedía una habitación para follarse a la prostituta elegida en la ocasión, a veces simplemente le gustaba sentarlas sobre su regazo y hacer que lo atendieran, como aquella vez.

Ella era la elegida esa noche, siempre escogía a una distinta, y todas ellas tenían un común similar: todas eran de especies tan raras que él jamás las habría ni imaginado. Algunas eran grandes, otras muy pequeñas; las habían peludas y lampiñas, con cola o de espina dorsal corta; otras más bellas que las demás. Pero ninguna era parecida a él. Raditz estaba al tanto de que su raza estaba en un severo grado de extinción y que luego de él, Nappa y Vegeta, los _saiyan_ que alguna vez desolaron el universo no serían más que historias añejas. Por lo que encontrar a una hembra similar a él no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

—¿Más vino? —le preguntó de pronto la hembra con exoesqueleto mientras golpeaba el suelo con su cola, a modo de látigo. Su movimiento lo desconcertó pero no dejó que aquello se le notara, la mujer tenía la capacidad de arrancarle los labios con un beso rabioso y sus hileras de dientes puntiagudos. Raditz sonrió quedamente y le extendió la copa para que la chica cumpliera con su palabra pero al alzar el vino sólo mojó sus labios. Aquello pareció complacerla y le mostró las sierras que tenía de colmillos en una sonrisa espantosa.

Sin la intención de pasar más tiempo con su acompañante peligrosa, se puso a mirar por las extensiones abiertas del burdel. El lugar no cambiaba ni cuando se alejaba demasiado de ese cuadrante. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado ahí? En sus recuerdos figuraba el príncipe y el grandulón, por lo que debía haber pasado demasiado tiempo.

Risas ruidosas, gemidos, olores extraños e idiomas más extraños aún. Por un momento deseó estar en su planeta natal y entender realmente lo que decían alrededor. Habían pocos que lo entendían y en sus espaldas se susurraban tantas palabras que no tenían significado para él, tantas traiciones habladas en otro dialecto, que un escalofrío le sacudió los hombros de una forma que no pasó desapercibida por la chica del exosqueleto. Sus ojos raros se abrieron, como si se acostumbraran a la luz más brillante, y le acercó nuevamente la jarra de vino para servirle más. Como Raditz no había tomado nada, el vino escurrió libremente sobre los costados y cayó finalmente al suelo. La mujer escamosa siseó una maldición en su propio idioma y el gigante decidió que ya era suficiente de palabras extranjeras.

El _saiyan_ se encaminó por el lugar, lejos de la mujer que lo había atendido para evitarse represalias, y se agitó el malestar de la soledad con una maldición, bebió un poco más vino y de pronto todo le fue desagradable. ¿Dónde estaba Kakaroto? Por más que intentaba pensar en su paradero, no hacía más que recordar un vacío en su memoria, como si su madre jamás le hubiese dicho su ubicación antes de morir. Era frustrante. Sabía que Vegeta siempre estaba con Nappa, como también que él no estaría con ellos porque no pertenecía ahí. Su ambición era encontrar a su propio compañero, el hermano que había tenido y que no había visto salvo en la incubadora, cuando no cumplía los tres años. Si pudiera tenerlo al frente, ¿sería capaz de reconocerlo?

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un evento inusual en el burdel. Tanto las mujeres, como los muebles y las dueñas eran acordes al lugar, que era bonito, y cuando un hombre realmente feo entraba en el burdel, le pareció que sólo un cliente de gustos horrorosos querría estar con un tipo así. El esclavista se hizo paso por una puerta pequeña y escondida en una pared del burdel, y tiró del cordel metálico que tenía entre las manos para que la tropa de hembras entrara rápido. Raditz dio un sorbo relajado mirando a la fila que se iba revelando cada vez que se daba un paso, eran ocho los eslabones de la cadena, y la séptima fue la culpable de que su copa se estrellara en el suelo.

El ruido del vidrio rompiéndose acudió a los oídos de las locatarias y a los clientes que lo rodeaban, y sus ojos desorbitados los hizo ponerse incómodos. No siempre era grato tener a un _saiyan_ dentro del burdel, puesto que sugerían una grave amenaza si llegaba a ponerse violento, y ninguno de los presentes respiró hasta que Raditz se puso a caminar en línea recta hasta el esclavista feo. Una _saiyan_ rediviva ante sus ojos se materializaba de vuelta en el universo como no había sido desde la explosión de su planeta.

El hombre feo se encogió de hombros al verlo venir tan rápido, como si estuviera protegiendo sus órganos vitales, y se puso en una posición que sugería que no era una amenaza. Los eslabones temblaron como verdaderas cadenas y el entretejido de cuentas que llevaban en las caderas para llamar la atención, tocaron una canción hermosa para Raditz. Era el sonido de las monedas al chocar entre sí. Sin embargo, el séptimo y el octavo eslabón no tiritaron al compás de la música porque estaban demasiado atrás para percatarse del peligro. Raditz lo confundió con valentía.

Una de las encargadas que conocían su idioma se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia delante, entre el esclavista y su cadena, y Raditz. Al verla parada ahí, con sus orejas de perro y vello corporal, el gigante no comprendió cómo le había parecido bella. Lo mismo le ocurrió con la mujer del exosqueleto y todas las otras prostitutas que había alquilado alguna vez. Ninguna era bella realmente, lo había recordado ahora que veía a la mujer que le estaba faltando, la hembra de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color, las tonalidades correctas para considerarla atractiva. No había vellos en las partes que no debía haber y su piel era lampiña y de un color pálido. Ya sería rosada, pensó Raditz, cuando comiera un poco y durmiera una siesta. Y aunque no poseía la musculatura que recordaba de las guerreras, su carne blanda no le importó en lo más mínimo, al ser esclava no podía entrenar apropiadamente.

—La quiero a ella —demandó Raditz mientras la apuntaba con un dedo. La chica _saiyan_ ni siquiera lo miró, parecía estar ida. La locataria caminó hasta interponerse en el camino de Raditz hacia la chica de pelo y ojos negros.

—Me temo que no es posible, la chica aún no está entrenada en el arte del placer. —La mujer perro meneó sus orejas con nerviosismo y el gigante arrugó la nariz, con repulsión y, a la vez, desconcierto.

—Pagaré por ella —respondió con el ceño fruncido y un tono más agresivo, como si intentara ser diplomático para que no lo vetaran del lugar. Aunque en sus tiempos mozos la habría secuestrado, ahora su vida en solitario hacía que corriera peligro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que Vegeta estuviera con él porque una manada no moría tan fácil como un individuo, pero una oleada de celos lo hizo empuñar las manos y apretar la mandíbula. Al ser el príncipe seguramente reclamaría a la única _saiyan_ con vida y eso no lo podría soportar—. Ella será mía.

—No puedo venderla, debemos entrenarla —le sinceró como si eso fuera un inconveniente. Sus orejas de perro se amansaron con nerviosismo—. Si la chica sale mal, nuestra reputación saldría dañada.

—No me interesa el entrenamiento —le aseguró con una sonrisa—, yo mismo la entrenaré en lo que me gusta. —La mujer perro se sintió avergonzada pero su pelo en las mejillas impedía un sonrojo apropiado, era muy imperfecta—. Dime cuánto y lo pagaré.

La interlocutora dio un respingo al sentirse en problemas, sabiendo que Raditz no sería fácil de convencer de lo contrario, y se giró sobre sus talones para hablar con el hombrecillo feo. Ambos intercambiaron palabras en un idioma desconocido y Raditz frunció el ceño al sentirse ofendido por no entender lo que decían. La mujer perro apuntó un par de veces al séptimo eslabón de la cadena de esclavas y el esclavista respiró aire un tanto confundido, antes de decirle algo corto. El precio, supuso Raditz y se sonrió con amplitud. La encargada del burdel siguió parloteando un poco más, momento que aprovechó para acercarse a la _saiyan_ con ansiedad. Todos los eslabones anteriores tiritaron al verlo pasar a su lado y dejaban de hacerlo cuando daba un paso lejos de ellas, por lo que la onda del sonido de monedas lo seguía como una sombra. El séptimo, en cambio, no tiritó y su posición encorvada se irguió cuando la visión de sus piernas apareció en frente. La mujer esclava elevó el mentón cuando lo miró a la cara y su congoja no le permitió sentir miedo alguno, dedicándole un semblante de conformidad.

Raditz torció una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando comprobó que su porte era el mismo que le recordaba a las guerreras de su planeta extinto. Se permitió tocarla, poniéndole la palma de la mano derecha bajo la mandíbula femenina y el tacto la hizo estremecer, trayendo consigo el sonido del entretejido en sus caderas. Quizás su mano estaba muy fría, quizás le había dado pavor. La mujer además llevaba un corpiño metalizado que sólo le cubría los pechos abundantes y unas muñequeras que unían sus brazos. No llevaba más arreglo en su pelo que estaba lacio y le cubría los omóplatos por completo.

La mujer perro lo buscó a sus espaldas, dibujando un círculo en el suelo con sus pies, y cuando lo vio exclamó una palabra en el dialecto que usaba para comunicarse con el viejo feo. El esclavista se unió a las palabras desconocidas que le lanzaron y Raditz puso los ojos en blanco con molestia. La chica _saiyan_ se asustó cuando escuchó al viejo que era más feo que las mentiras y sus caderas hicieron sonar las cuentas. El gigante se volteó a verla con curiosidad y la mujer abrió la boca casi con terror. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha hasta caer abruptamente desde su quijada.

—Sácame de aquí —le dijo en la forma de un susurro y Raditz enarcó las cejas al comprender exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Momentos después, el hombrecillo feo se acercó ofuscado con la mano levantada y la chica se encorvó para defenderse del golpe a mano abierta que estaba siéndole dirigido a la cara—. ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Él me tocó!

Fue lo único que le entendió porque luego comenzó a lloriquear palabras que no tenían sentido para Raditz, ante la inminencia del golpe de su captor. La morena se cubrió la cabeza con los antebrazos y se hincó sobre el suelo, haciendo que todos los otros eslabones dieran un paso hacia ella porque había tensado la cuerda. El sonido de las monedas cantó por unos momentos y se fue difuminando hasta que Raditz detuvo el golpe que le iba dirigido a la muchacha del séptimo lugar de la cadena. Las monedas chocaron sólo una vez más y todo se calló alrededor.

La chica perro se acercó alarmada y dando gritos, segura de que todo el problema terminaría peor si se limitaba a mirar.

—No toques a la mujer _saiyan_ —le dijo sin prestar atención a la encargada del burdel y ambos, el feo y la perra, se miraron con confusión. Aguantando una risa nerviosa, la chica perro negó con la cabeza y las manos en la dirección de Raditz.

—No existen las mujeres _saiyan_, están todas extintas —respondió con una risa colándose en la frase y el gigante enarcó las cejas, sin entender—. Ella es una humana, ¿ves? —señaló su cintura y la hizo dar una vuelta para mostrarle el culo—. No tiene cola.

—Humana —repitió Raditz, todavía inseguro, y la encargada del burdel aprovechó el momento para intervenir.

—Como todas las mercancías del lugar, la esclava será instruida y no está a la venta —le dijo la chica perro como último recurso—, pero mientras podrá tenerla a menor precio, dado que no está entrenada.

Un trato justo, pensó Raditz mientras asentía con lentitud.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Si sé que debería estar actualizando otras historias y que ésta en particular es corta, muy corta, pero quería probar. Es mi intención que sea _l__ight_ para no complicarme con la trama a la larga, cuando existan desenlaces horribles. La pareja es crack pero me encanta, el _Radilk_ sólo puede seguir si no meto a Goku/Kakaroto en medio, o me sabotearé y terminaría siendo GokuMilk xD Así que sólo estarán ellos dos en la historia.

Gracias por leer. Besitos múltiples, RP.


End file.
